Audrey is arrested for a murder she did not commit
In one of the original show's later episodes, Audrey Monroe is arrested for the death of Mark Williams, her daughter, Teresa's husband. But Mark was NO saint, because he cheated on Teresa with a JUNIOR HIGH school girl! Statutory rape, anyone?! Teresa Williams was glaring at her husband, Mark. The girl in his bed, Buffy, looked like she was about to cry. "I demand an answer, right now, Mark," Teresa yelled, "where did you meet this girl?!" Buffy began to cry. "This is all my fault!" she sobbed, "I didn't know that he was married. He lied to me all the while!" "I don't totally blame you, dear," Teresa said to the shattered woman, "would you mind stepping out for a moment while I talk with my supposed husband? I'm not angry with you, dearest. Charlene, could you find her a room where she can relax?" Charlene nodded, "Certainly, ma'am," she said. As Charlene led the sobbing Buffy out of the room, Teresa shot a nasty look at her husband. "What Junior High school did you troll around at to find her?" she hissed, "and did you have to find someone who was totally insecure?!" "She is a loser," Mark snapped. "I wouldn't say that," Teresa said, "she was blinded by you and your lies! But that isn't the worst of it, buster! How DARE you serve me papers by a stupid process server, eh?" Mark grinned, "It got your attention, didn't it?" he said with a smirk on his face. "You stupid bastard!" Teresa seethed, "you dare to slap me with divorce papers, and then you slander the name of your MISTRESS?! You are a cruel worm, you are!" "Maybe cruel," Mark smirked, "but what I did got your attention, and it was effective!" Teresa was so furious that she slapped her husband across the face hard. "You are a dishonest reprobate!" Teresa spat furiously, "you are also a shameless piece of garbage! My mother was right about you! I shouldn't have EVER married you!" Mark laughed in derision as Teresa stormed out of the room. At the Monroe mansion, a powwow was occurring. Audrey was furious at the treatment that Teresa had gotten at Mark's hands. "You don't worry about it, my darling," Audrey said, "I will confront Mark myself. And once I am through with him, he won't ever lift his head anywhere in this town ever again!" With that, Audrey stormed to the hotel, where Mark was sitting in the lounge. He was pretty pleased with himself. "All right, you!" Audrey glared at her son in-law. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Mark laughed derisively, "I almost got what I wanted!" he sneered, "I almost took Monroe Electronics from you!" Audrey was angry now. "You are a lowlife thief!" she spat in anger, "Serving divorce papers on Teresa was bad enough, but then you pull what you did on the family! I hate you right now, Mark Williams! I really do hate you!" "It almost worked," Mark bragged not caring about inflicting hurt on his family, "and I almost succeeded in you losing the company, you stupid bitch!" Audrey was enraged, "You get out of this room," she said furiously, "or I will have you and your trash removed!" Mark laughed even more. "And who will stop me?" he gloated, "YOU?!" A minute later, a gunshot rang out in the crowded hotel. Someone shot Mark. He was shot in the heart. He died almost immediately. Camilla Griswold launched an investigation. She had a feeling it was someone in the Monroe family who wanted him dead. The suspect list was only kept within the confines of the Monroe family. That didn't stop word from spreading all over town. For despite Harpers Falls' location on the southern cusp of the Boston metropolitan area, and would be consolidated into Brockton, it was still rife with gossip. As the district attorney, Camilla was trying to find out who did it. She would bring someone to trial. Hours later, Audrey Monroe was arrested for the murder of Mark Williams. Mark's trashy mother was screeching all over the TV stations. "I AM GLAD THAT HARRIDAN WHO MURDERED MY BEAUTIFUL SON IS IN JAIL!" she howled. She was playing the bereaved mother role to the hilt. At the Guest house that he lived in, Dylan Harper was disgusted. He, his cousins, Sheila and Audra, and his boyfriend, Alex were watching the news and hearing Teresa's former mother in law screaming all over the Boston news. "His mother is enjoying every damned second of this!" he said in an icy voice, "She's worse than a media whore!" "Her fifteen minutes of fame," Audra Harper said soothingly, patting her cousin's hand, "and she is milking it for all it's worth!" "Something has to be done!" Alex said, "It's as if you can't watch the news without seeing Mark's mother." "Poor Teresa," Sheila said, "her husband dumping her in so brazen a manner, and then him being shot. Good riddance to him, and I feel sorry for Teresa." "So do I," Dylan said, "to have been saddled with someone like her as an in-law." Sheila grinned at her cousin, "There's my cousin's sense of humor," she said. Meanwhile, Camilla was still trying to figure out who did this. Audrey hadn't had any gun powder residue, and she hadn't even carried a gun at all. In fact, she had been witness to it. But the pressure was to have someone arrested. But the thing is, WHO in the family would kill Mark Williams. She called the family in, and swabbed the family for gunshot residue. A sad thing that Marcia moved to San Francisco, Camilla thought, but Allan, our new scientist, has proven his worth. Allan Wittrock was working on the chemical; and most of the family had no weapons, save one. A .38 caliber pistol was registered to Roberta Monroe, due to her job as a guard. Someone had filched the gun and shot Mark in cold blood. He took a fingerprint and ran it through the fingerprint identifier. He discovered who it was. He walked to Camilla's office. "Ms. Griswold," Allan said, "I found out who did it." Camilla was ready for the news. "Who did this?" she asked. (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes